Vespiquen Reflections
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Vespiquen is desperately wondering what genders her newly hatches combees will be...if they are all males, they will all suffer the consequences, and there will be no heir to the "Queendom" of the beehive. Better than summary. Might turn into story. R&R!


**A/N I'm not bothering w/an A/N today…wait—that **_**was**_** an A/N!!**

"Have they…?"

"No, my Queen."

"Very well, then," Vespiquen sighed as the maid Combee bustled back into the incubation hole. For weeks now she had been waiting for her four Pokemon eggs to hatch. She hoped to death that they would all be girls. If they were all males, there would be no rightful heir to the Queendom.

You see, only a female could rule the beehive Queendom. That is why it was called a _Queen_dom.

There was more than one reason Vespiquen wanted a daughter rather than a son. If it was a son…there were consequences.

For instance, if the Vespiquen had one egg, and it was a son, both the baby and queen would be thrown out of the hive without a single drop of honey to spare. Honey was rare to find on the ground, and so the combee and queen would die within days…maybe hours. Luckily, Vespiquen had four eggs. However, if they were all boys…the same consequences would occur.

After the queen and son were kicked out, the mate of the former queen would host a paegant with particpants of all eligible female combees. The winner would then be permitted to evolve into Vespiquen and take the throne and the mate as her own.

If there was one or two daughters out of four, whichever ones that were boys would go into fostercare and be adopted by a loving combee family. The male combee would never know of his royal heritage.

The princess combee(s) would be nursed by Vespiquen and her mate and would be trained by governesses and tutors until she was fit as a fiddle to take the throne and evolve once Vespiquen was ready to retire from her throne. Whichever princess was older or more fit to take the throne would evolve, and the heir would be her sister…unless the Vespiquen had a daughter who would then take the place as heir.

Vespiquen also wanted the best for her children. When she was a young combee, her mother (the former Vespiquen) had another egg. Unfortunately, it was a boy. Vespiquen was forced to watch as her mother stroked her daughter's face lovingly and accepted her punishment with so much regality that could only be accomplished by years of monarchy.

Vespiquen had then been forced to train overtime so she could complete her growth into an advanced combee that was ready for evolution. A week after her younger brother's birth, Vespiquen was ready for her coronation, as she had grown to level twenty.

A combee coronation is different than a usual coronation. The combee glides down the main isle of the beehive, all the way to the hole meant only for a Vespiquen. She faces her subjects and a young male combee glides after her, presenting to her a rare candy. A priest combee (usually a senior one) has the combee recite her vows, and all the subjects flutter their wings with such force that it can be heard and felt throughout the combee's body as she eats the rare candy—and becomes a Vespiquen.

She then walks among all the eligible male combees and chooses the most suitable one for a mate. They fly together to the Vespiquen's hole and they sit. The chosen combee is baptised with a comb of honey, and they are joined together as Queen and King.

After some time, egg(s) are made, although no pokemon knows how. The main belief is that Arceus chooses the time for an heir to be born, and makes it so. However, Arceus is not always kind, and she sometimes makes it a male.

Now, weeks later, the eggs are just about ready to hatch, and Vespiquen could not be tenser. Will they be males? Females? An assortment?

"Greetings, my Queen," Vespiquen's mate, Combee, greeted warmly as he glided towards her. They stood together, facing a window hole that revealed the outside world.

"Yes, hello." Vespiquen replied, in her own little world.

"Why so tense, my dear?" Combee asked flatly. Combee always called Vespiquen "my dear" or "my Queen" to make up for his false affections. Combee and Vespiquen were never attracted to each other and held no affections except for at the coronation, when they first met. They felt a bondage, a closeness, but it melted away as time dragged on between them.

"My eggs are about to hatch, that's why!" Vespiquen snapped, flustered. She clenched the sides of her skirt-shaped abdomen, where her new-born combees might be soon stored. "I'm sorry I snapped," she apologized when she saw Combee's taken-aback face. "It's just that—if I don't have a female heir to the Queendom…well, you know," she sighed, not wanting to explain something that Combee already knew.

"I see." Combee said lightly. "No need for apologies. I understand."

"No, you don't," Vespiquen protested. "You're not the one who'll be thrown out if you do not bear a female heir."

"Yes, true," Combee agreed. "However, I will be the one who will lose a loved-one," he pointed out.

"What does it matter?" Vespiqueen grumbled. "You get to choose a new one anyway. Life goes on for you. For me…not so well," she sighed.

"My Queen," Combee began solemnly. "No matter what happens, you will always stay in the deepest inner circle of my heart. No new mate or lack of a female heir will change that." He insisted. But it all felt like lies to Vespiquen.

"I suppose," Vespiquen sighed.

Suddenly a nurse combee flew out of the incubation hole. "Your Majesties!" She cried, flustered. "Please, come at once—the eggs have hatched!"

"The eggs!" Vespiquen gasped.

"They've hatched?!" Combee echoed.

The nurse nodded and the two monarchs flew as fast as possible into the incubation hole. Four separate nurses nursed four baby combees with honey combs. Their heads were turned away from their parents, so they couldn't tell what genders they were.

"Well…?" Vespiquen urged.

"I'm sorry to say, Your Highness, that they are all males"—the nurse began, and Vespiquen didn't listen to the rest. She knew that something like 'immediate actions will be made' or 'their futures will be determined as soon as possible' followed, meaning that Vespiquen and her four sons would be thrown out as soon as possible. Seconds that seemed like ages dragged on for Vespiquen. Everything seemed slow motion. The head nurse telling them something brightly, her three pairs of lips moving ever so slowly, Combee's faces breaking into slow, ecstatic grins.

"Isn't that wonderful, my dear?" Combee asked delightfully. Time returned back to normal.

Vespiquen gaped, furious. "I knew it! You have no deep inner circle for me in your heart at all! You haven't the slighest care that I will be thrown out of the hive with our sons without a scrap of nourishment! You don't even mind that I will fade from existence within hours!" she ranted. "How could you? No—how _dare_ you?!"

"My Queen, were you even listening?" Combee asked, puzzled.

"I said that the babies were all males"—the nurse began again.

"And that I would be thrown out? Correct?" Vespiquen finished.

"No—they are all males _except one is female_!" The nurse corrected.

Joy overflowed Vespiquen's body. She wouldn't be abandoned after all! She could raise a daughter! The Queendom had a future! Her sons would be well taken after, and all would be well! "Oh—oh, that _is_ wonderful!" Vespiquen agreed happily.

"Amen to Arceus!" The nurses rejoiced.

"Amen to Arceus!" Combee and Vespiquen echoed.

An hour later, the citizens of the hive were gathered outside the large Vespiquen that overlooked the whole of the hive. They were all silent. They gazed up expectantly at the hole, waiting for the Vespiquen and child to either be presented to the hive, or be thrown out of the hive.

After ages of waiting, Vespiquen and King Combee emerged from their hole, their faces portraying no emotions. Vespiquen held a single bundle which must have held the baby combee.

"My loyal subjects," King Combee began. "As most of you have already heard, my mate and your well-loved queen has blessed us with an infant. However, none of you know the gender yet. 'If it be female, she shath taketh the throne in glory, but if it be male, he, along with his beloveth mother, shath faceth the cold of death'," King Combee recited the ancient code of the royal children.

"And so, it is my privelege to reveal that the infant's gender is"—King Combee said, and Vespiquen lifted the blanket off the wriggling thing, and revealed… "A female!"

The crowd erupted into cheers as the royals grinned—including the Princess. "The three other males will be taken into fostercare by loving families," Vespiquen announced, grinning. "If there are any takers, please visit the orphanage hole after the celebrations!"

"A daughter! A daughter! A daughter! A daughter!" The subjects sang and rejoiced.

"The princess's name is Bridget," Vespiquen announced. More cheers.

"A daugher, Bridget! A daughter, Bridget! A daughter, Bridget!"

**Kinda cheesy. Oh well. Might make this into a story. Depends. If you want to make this a story, review saying "yes!" and if not, say "no..." okay?**


End file.
